


Kizuna

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, JE, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Произвольное проецирование чувств на двух отдельно взятых пероснажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizuna

Звонок раздался в половине третьего ночи. Самое время. Еще пара минут, и он бы сам начал набирать знакомый номер, хотя они и не договаривались.  
Шиге не спал, но выдержал паузу, прежде чем сесть в кровати, открыть мобильник и сказать тихое «алло».  
\- Спишь? – с частотой пульса сотового сигнала на том конце провода воцарилась тишина, если не считать шума ночного города и громкого смеха, который всегда сопровождает большие компании молодежи.  
Соблазн соврать и не делать себя уязвимым был велик, но Като ответил честно:  
\- Нет.  
Тишина становилась невежливой и абсолютной, собеседник Шиге, видимо, покинул своих знакомых, чтобы поговорить с ним спокойно.  
\- Может, все-таки присоединишься? Еще не поздно, мы только собрались пойти в бар.  
\- Это _твои_ друзья, Кей.  
\- Это твоя проклятая гордость.  
Като улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и падая обратно на подушку. Они знали друг друга очень хорошо, слишком хорошо, иногда чересчур хорошо, так, что любой личный секрет становился секретом на двоих, а чувства, даже старательно спрятанные под маской спокойствия или безразличия, пламенным буквами были написаны в книге, которую каждый из них читал ежедневно. Эту книгу другие называли «лучший друг», но сами они не давали ей названия. Не знали. Или боялись.  
\- У меня завтра экзамен, и надо выспаться. Давай созвонимся вечером. – Он улыбался, но голос его оставался по-прежнему холодным. Шиге не мог объяснить этого себе, но ему хотелось, чтобы Кояма знал – ему больно сейчас. Он хотел, чтобы Кей чувствовал это, чувствовал также, чувствовал сильнее.  
\- Беги, пока можешь, - молчание, как точка. И как многоточие последние три слова. – Пока хочешь бежать.  
Кояма отключился, и за короткими жалобными гудками в трубке, Като почти воочию представил себе его раздосадованное лицо – большая редкость. Такого Кея видели очень немногие, Шиге был одним из них. Он знал, что разозлил Кояму, он был единственным, кто мог это сделать. Испорченное Кею настроение не было местью за то, что он сейчас веселится в компании других людей, чужих, совсем незнакомых для Шиге, это было чем-то, чего Като не мог объяснить себе. Пока. Ведь мы не можем объяснить инстинкт или химическую реакцию в крови, заставляющую каждого человека защищать то, что ему дорого. Необходимость этого для Шиге была сейчас подобна дыханию, он не мог без нее.  
В конце концов, они же… лучшие друзья?

***

Звонок раздался в два пятнадцать ночи. Вовремя. У него даже осталось пятнадцать минут в запасе – столько Кояма оставил Шиге на явку с повинной.  
Кей приглушил музыку, подошел к окну, за которым мерцал огнями ночной город, и нажал на прием вызова - за мгновение до того, как мобильник должен был замолчать. Откуда Кояма знал, что Като уже держит палец на клавише отбоя, он не мог понять, но готов был поклясться, что успел в нужное время, не дав связи обрушиться в пропасть безмолвия.  
\- Добрый _вечер_. – Подчеркивая слово из их вчерашнего разговора, приветствовал он. Ради того, кто звонил, он легко мог назвать ночь вечером.  
\- Не спишь? - Услышал Кей прерывистые слова.  
\- Нет. – Он не задумался ни на минуту, Кояма никогда не врал Шиге, даже когда ложь была бы во спасение собственной гордости. Разве можно обманывать свое второе я?  
Виноватая тишина в трубке не устраивала Кея, она как будто истончала связь между ними. И не только телефонную.  
\- Не пригласишь меня отпраздновать вместе с вами успешную сдачу?  
\- Мы уже собираемся расходиться по домам, и потом это ведь мои друзья, Кей… Ты их не знаешь.  
\- Это твоя проклятая гордость. – Тихо рассмеялся Кояма в трубку и услышал, или ему так показалось, шепот Шиге: «Это моя проклятая глупость». Он закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. Они знали друг друга так давно, что иногда он думал – они могут читать мысли другого. Словно одна жизнь на двоих, когда нет и не нужно секретов, недомолвок и лишних слов. И даже если когда-нибудь они столкнутся с непониманием, то не заметят, это не будет иметь никакого значения, потому что они, даже не понимая, знали все о чувствах друг друга, это передавалось между ними как кровная связь между братьями. Так их иногда называли. Но они не называли отношения между собой никак. Не могли найти названия. Или не решались облечь его в слова.  
\- Давай завтра встретимся? – Шиге очень старался не выдать себя, но даже малейшая перемена интонации в голосе развеяла все его попытки прахом. Кояма широко улыбнулся, представляя, сколько Като потребовалось уговаривать себя, чтобы решиться первым на это предложение.  
\- Спасибо. – Ответил Кей, и услышал, как задохнулся от тихого, едва различимого слова Шиге. – Давай лучше сегодня. Я дождусь тебя. – Кояме было сейчас так хорошо и легко на душе, что хотелось поделиться этим счастьем со всем миром, но с Като особенно. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот был счастлив тоже, счастлив еще сильнее.  
\- Не знаю… Может быть. Я не обещаю.  
Шиге отключился, и за короткими нерешительными гудками в трубке, Кей представил себе доводы, которые сейчас колебали часу весов между «да» и «нет» и выражение растерянности на лице Като – настоящая диковинка. Такого Шигеаки знали очень немногие, Кояма был одним из них. Он знал, что вывел Като из равновесия, он был единственным, кто умел это. Выбитая из-под ног самоуверенность не была местью за вчерашнюю, сегодняшнюю или прочие выходки Шиге, это было уроком. Очередным уроком в сложной науке построения отношений между двумя людьми. Лучшими друзьями? Братьями? Нет. Кем же они были друг для друга? Чем-то гораздо большим, чему не хотели и не готовы были дать имени. Пока. Ведь обучение еще не закончилось.  
И хотя Като не подозревал об этом, он был прилежным и очень талантливым учеником, решил Кояма, когда в дверь позвонили. 


End file.
